Nazi Yaoiupdated
by Rawr-zombie
Summary: I fixed it. I ddin't see the marks left on there, and the horrible grammar... T T


Germany, 1944, Nazi Head Quarters.

Light scoffed at Ryuzaki as he tried to walk by him unnoticed. "And where do you think you're going?"

"C-commander Light. Forgive me I was just-"Ryuzaki stammered.

"You were just what? DISOBEYING ORDERS!?" Light yelled at the SS officer, grabbing his shirt collar so tightly that he could barley breathe. "Just for this, I'll expect you to be at my desk at 9 tomorrow for your…punishment, and if you don't, I'll just let my little 'friend' take care of you." Light hissed at Ryuzaki while holding up his whip and giving him a stern look. He looked insane, but not crazy, calm, leaving the soldier trying to catch his breath.

Next morning, 9am, Commander Light's desk:

Ryuzaki was nervous, he didn't know what his punishment would be for leaving his post, for Commander Light was one of the fiercest leader's of the Nazi army.

"C-commander Light, it's me, Ryuzaki, I'm here for my punishment..." he said as he knocked on the door and froze as another commanding officer opened it, that didn't scare him, what scared him was Light's evil smirk as he watched Ryuzaki enter the room like terrified prey, his hands together, fingers entwined with one another .

"Ah, there you there you are soldier, I was beginning to think you had ran away," Light scoffed, "what's the matter? You look terrified."

That fact of the matter was true, he was terrified, not of Light, but what he was capable of.

"Come, sit down." Light said as he calmly gestured to a chair in front of his desk, Ryuzaki sat down immediately. "Alright Lucile, I'd like to have a private word with this 'gentleman', you may leave." and with that the other officer named Lucile left Ryuzaki alone with this man. "So, soldier, I haven't really given any thought about what your punishment should be, it was minor, but, in the Nazi army, you can't have any mistakes, do you understand?" Light said as he slowly got up and started circling Ryuzaki, while the young SS soldier sank farther into his chair. "So Ryuzaki," Light snarled into his ear, elbows on the arm of his chair, "Do you know what man's three needs are? "

"N-no, no Commander Light, would you enlighten me?" Ryuzaki mumbled, terrified at the question.

"Well, I'm quite entertained right now, so that's one need .I'm not hungry, I recently ate, so that's another need .Now tell me soldier, you're a man," Light stopped scowling and calmed his voice it was still horrifying though, "what's the last need, eh?"

Ryuzaki knew what he meant, sex. "YOU WANT SEX!?" Ryuzaki yelped, realizing he spoke out of turn he covered his mouth in hopes to be forgiven.

"You're smart Ryuzaki, exactly, I want sex; you don't really get much of it here, do you? Plus, do you think any woman here would? No .So I'm going to use you, Ryuzaki, be good for me." Light Snickered at Ryuzaki terrified expression. "Oh, and you should know, I don't care if you consent to it or not, I'll take care of it. He said holding his whip in view, "I'm looking forward to using this for sexual purposes."

"Please don't make me do this, Ryuzaki stammered, standing and backing up; I beg of you, don't do this."

Light smiled his evil smile walking towards the infantry soldier and grabbing his shirt so he couldn't run away. "Beg, let me here you beg, I want to hear you beg, maybe I'll take mercy on you." Light huffed under his breath, he was so turned on.

"Mercy, mercy, please, Commander Light, please, don't do this, please" Ryuzaki couldn't finish his sentence before Light had removed the space between them crushing his lips against the SS officer's. Ryuzaki went wide eyed, Light, he-he was, KISSING HIM!! His mind was racing, what the hell was going on??This crazy!

"I'm not letting you go, you're mine, you stay right here, or else, I'll be right back." Light said as he left the room quickly, he was struggling, his pants were too tight now, thank God he had his coat on, and it was long enough to cover up his erection.

Back in the room Ryuzaki was still left wondering what the hell was going on and what Light was going to retrieve, he was stupefied, more than ever before. But before he could get the courage to walk out and face the General later, Light walked in, holing restraints.

"These will be used if you refuse, I don't want to have to use these to keep you from running away, and I was hoping you'd give in to your Commanding Officer." Light stated so coolly it sent a chill up the SS's spine. Before Ryuzaki could answer, Light dropped all of the restraints and pushed Ryuzaki up against a wall, dropping to his knees.

"C-C-COMMANDER!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ryuzaki cried at his Commanding Officer, but he knew what he was doing, he just didn't believe it. Light looked up at him with that same evil smile, as if to say, 'you know full well what I'm doing.'

Ryuzaki started to hyperventilate as Light started unbuckling his belt and working his pants down to his knees. "Don't do this Commander Light!" Ryuzaki pleaded, pushing Light's face away from his mid-section, Light's answer to that was putting Ryuzaki hands against the wall and grabbing his hips so he couldn't squirm. With that Light started sucking Ryuzaki, as he screamed and pleaded for Light to stop, he wasn't going to stop, not until he was satisfied. "AHHH! COMMANDER LIGHT! NO! AHH!" Ryuzaki yelped, begging for Light to stop over and over. Light let go and looked up at the soldier.

"I told you, I don't want to have to use the restraints for a negative reason, so shut up and take it." Light commanded, Ryuzaki listened, and he realized Light was actually really good.

'NO! He's a guy, so am I, I can't like this! This is wrong!' Ryuzaki thought, as Light started to become more violent, sucking harder, trying to make Ryuzaki yelp again. He liked the sound of his soldier pleading and moaning, it was turning him on. He could feel his pants becoming tighter by the minute; he needed a way to get Ryuzaki wanting, fast.

"AHH!! COMMANDER LIGHT, I-IM - AHH!" Ryuzaki cried, this was it, the moment Light was waiting for, he grabbed Ryuzaki hands and placed them on the back of his own head, that was his way of telling Ryuzaki to push his hips into him, and the SS obeyed. He started pushing his cock into Light's throat so deep that he started to gag and squeeze his eyes shut, then Ryuzaki came as he was pushing Light's face into him, Light whimpered as some of Ryuzaki's hot cum dribbled down his chin, he couldn't breath, letting go of Ryuzaki and sitting on the ground, licking his fingers, cleaning himself off and straightening his hat.

"Did you like it?" Light asked with a smirk, "Seemed like you enjoyed it, a lot." He laughed as he pulled on Ryuzaki shirt and he dropped to the floor . As soon as Ryuzaki dropped to the floor Light pounced on him and started working his magic. Grabbing Ryuzaki pants and pulling them off. "Ryuzaki, take my coat off, now." Light said and Ryuzaki obeyed, first unbuckling the belt around Light's coat, he then started to slowly unbutton it. "Faster," Light said, and he obeyed. Soon enough the Commanding Officer's coat was off and he had then told Ryuzaki to take off his pants. He obeyed.

"Commander Light. I-I still don't want to do this. Ryuzaki mumbled, Light was furious, he grabbed Ryuzaki collar and hit his legs a few times with the whip . "AHHH!!" Ryuzaki screamed, "NO MORE!!"

"OBEY ME!" Light screeched at the soldier pushing him on the ground and hitting his legs some more with the whip. After hitting Ryuzaki a few times he got up and grabbed the restraints, he started with handcuffs, just regular handcuffs, "Maybe this'll work better," Light growled, looking down on the soldier. Even though Light was in his boxers, button up shirt and hat, he was still scary, and dangerous .Then he sat down next to Ryuzaki and cuffed him down so he was on his stomach, Light leaned over him, "This will only hurt for a bit." He said as he removed his gloves and jammed his fingers in to Ryuzaki mouth, he knew what his Commanding officer wanted so he started licking his fingers, coating them with saliva, as soon as they were all slicked up Light pulled them away and entered one finger into the raven haired SS officer.

"NYAH!" Ryuzaki huffed and Light slid his fingers in and out of him. It hurt, but it felt so good…

"You like it? You're getting hotter inside. *Chuckle* I'm going to add another finger now." He did and Ryuzaki muffled his moans, he was panting, and couldn't catch his breath. "One more finger to go." He said as he entered Ryuzaki with the last finger.

"AHHHH!! YES!!" Ryuzaki moaned, 'was that really me?' He thought.

Light liked the sound of that and decided to pull his fingers out and finally he could take his boxers off! He pulled them down and positioned himself, wetting his own fingers and slicking the SS up. That was Light's hint, now he slowly entered Ryuzaki, but he couldn't hold it in, he too was emanating sounds of pleasure.

"*Hah* Ryuzaki, is it good?" Light panted into his ear.

'Is it good!?' He didn't know how to answer that, he was being fucked by his Commanding Officer, and he was a man!

"*Hah* Please tell me if it's good, I order you!" Light panted as he pumped into Ryuzaki harder, grabbing Ryuzaki's member, massaging it. "You're so hard Ryuzaki, you like it then?" Light was desperate for an answer, but all he could hear was the other man moaning and panting loudly." Tell me you like it! Uggnn…" Light yelled and Ryuzaki finally complied.

"I LIKE IT! OH GOD YESS LIGHT MORE!!" He screamed and Light started to thrust harder, the chain connecting the handcuffs rattling from Ryuzaki violent twists. "MORE, HARDER COMMANDER LIGHT, MORE!!"

Light loved this, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven, it was bliss! But he couldn't reach in all the way, so he grabbed the soldier and flipped him onto his back,

"What are you doing Commander Light?" Ryuzaki asked puzzled, but Light didn't answer he just started thrusting into him again, and it worked his manhood when right to the hilt, that was the spot, the spot that made Ryuzaki scream his lungs out. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!! COMMANDER LIIIIGHHHHTTT!!" He screamed and came all over Lights stomach and his own, some of it got on their shirts, that sucked .But they were both finished, after Ryuzaki came Light thrust into him a few more times before his own cum started flowing out of his SS officer .

"*hah* I needed that." light panted and he cleaned himself off, his hat was missing, he didn't remember loosing it, whatever. He had almost forgotten that Ryuzaki was cuffed until he reminded him, and he gladly unlocked it.

After they had cleaned up they had just sat there for a while when light said,

"Ryuzaki, would you like to work under my wing?"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
